Elbenkinder
by Selenicereus grandiflorus
Summary: Meine erste Fanfiktion. Nicht wirklich eine Geschichte, sondern mehr eine kleine Studie über Elbenkinder. Schaut es euch doch einfach mal an.


_Die_s ist meine erste Fanfiktion. Es ist nicht wirklich eine Geschichte, sondern mehr eine Beobachtung bestimmter kultureller Aspekte der Elben, so wie ich sie mir vorstelle. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem und vielleicht gibt es euch ja auch eine Anregung für eure nächste Geschichte.

Das zumindest hoffe ich. Ich selbst lese mehr, als dass ich schreibe und hoffe, dass ihr weiter fleißig viele Geschichten schreibt (und nicht so furchtbar faul seid wie ich).

Viel Spaß!

* * *

_**Elbenkinder**_

Die Elben hatten, anders als die Menschen, immer nur wenige Kinder. Denkt man darüber nach, so ist es ist nur natürlich, dass ein Volk, das aus Unsterblichen besteht nicht viele Nachkommen hervorbringt. Wozu braucht schließlich eine Rasse viele Nachkommen, wenn die Mitglieder dieser Rasse nicht an Alter und Krankheit sterben können und darüber hinaus auch noch mit außergewöhnlicher Stärke, Schnelligkeit und schärferen Sinnen gesegnet sind, als die meisten Bewohner von Mittelerde, welche sie vor einem Großteil körperlicher Verletzungen bewahren.

Trotzdem, oder vielleicht gerade weil sie so selten sind, sehnen sich die Elben nach Kindern und ein eigenes Kind gilt als das größte Glück, das einem Elbenpaar widerfahren kann. Das Elbenkinder so selten sind, heißt allerdings nicht, dass ein Paar nicht auch mehrere Kinder haben kann. Es ist nur so, dass meist mehrere hundert Jahre zwischen den Geburten liegen und so die eher geborenen Kinder meist schon das Erwachsenenalter erreicht haben, wenn das Geschwisterkind zur Welt kommt. Elbenkinder wachsen schnell, wenn man ihre schier unendliche Lebenserwartung bedenkt. Trotzdem scheint es für Menschen eine sehr lange Zeit, ja tatsächlich ein Leben lang zu dauern.

Eine elbische Schwangerschaft dauert in der Regel genau ein Jahr. Tatsächlich funktioniert der elbische Biorhythmus mit solcher Genauigkeit, das der Zeugungstag des Kindes, der bei den Elben wie der Geburtstag bei den Menschen gefeiert wird, meist präzise ein Jahr und einen Tag vor der Geburt des Kindes datiert werden kann.

In der ersten Zeit wachsen Elbenkinder fast genauso schnell wie Menschenkinder, manchmal sogar etwas schneller, so das Menschen- und Elbenkinder im Alter von einem Jahr körperlich etwa gleich weit entwickelt sind. Allerdings schreitet die geistige Entwicklung bei Elben weit schneller voran. Sehr früh lernen sie zu laufen und zu sprechen und schon vor Abschluss ihres ersten Lebensjahres sind sie in der Lage komplexere motorische Fertigkeiten zu lernen wie Tanzen oder Klettern. Nach diesem ersten Jahr wird das Wachstum der Elbenkinder merklich langsamer, obgleich ihr geistiges Wachstum nicht weniger schnell vonstatten geht als in ihrem ersten Lebensjahr, was dafür sorgt das Elbenkinder schon früh eine geistige Reife entwickeln, die nicht zu ihrem physischen Alter zu passen scheint.

Einen Menschen würden vielleicht, ihre Körperkontrolle und ihre Sprachgewandtheit erschrecken, die scheinbar nicht zu ihren kleinen Körpern passen und sie älter erscheinen lässt als ihr Aussehen einen sonst denken lassen würden.

Andererseits, darf man nicht vergessen, das ein Elbenkind, dass wie sechs oder sieben erscheint wirklich 30 oder 40 Jahre alt ist. Trotz ihrer geistigen Reife, sind Elbenkinder keine Erwachsenen in den Körpern von Kindern. Ihre Denk- und Handelsweise und ihre Art die Welt zu sehen haben etwas unverwechselbar kindliches an sich, das klar macht, dass sie trotz ihrer Reife und ihrer Erfahrung wirklich Kinder sind. Wenn sie ihre Spiele spielen und miteinander kabbeln, sind sie in dem Moment nicht von Menschenkindern zu unterscheiden. Außer natürlich, durch die Tatsache, dass sie außergewöhnlich schön sind und sie selbst in ihren durch ihre wilden Spiele zerfetzten und verdreckten Kleidern wie kleine Prinzen und Prinzessinnen aussehen mit ihrer makellosen hellen Haut, ihren großen strahlenden Augen, ihren perfekten rosa Mündern und ihrem langen, dichten glänzenden Haar.

Ein Elbenkind wird von der ganzen Familie geliebt und starke Familienbande halten die Mitglieder der Familie zusammen.

Doch nicht nur die Familie liebt und verwöhnt das Kind, denn alle Elben lieben Kinder und umso mehr seit die Zeit der Elben in Mittelerde sich dem Ende zuneigt und die Geburt eines Elbenkindes noch seltener geworden ist.

Niemals würde ein Elb einem Kind etwas antun, egal zu welcher Rasse es gehört. Für sie, ist die mutwillige Verletzung eines Kindes, eine Gräueltat ohne gleichen und etwas was sie niemanden verzeihen könnten.


End file.
